La rencontre de Lily et James
by Ria Logan
Summary: Maintenan un "AU" à cause du 5ieme livre -- Vous êtes vous jamais demandé comment les parents de Harry se sont rencontré et comment ils sont devenus amoureux? Voici comment je l'ai imaginé...
1. Des nouveaux amis

La rencontre de Lily et James  
  
Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien que vous reconnaisser des livres. Je possède seulement Shanna Lupin et Amelia Smith.  
  
Pairings: J/L et SL/SB  
  
Rating: General  
  
Chapitre 1: De nouveaux amis  
  
Le Poudlard Express venait juste de partir de la gare de King's Cross en direction de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, comme à chaque année depuis très, très longtemps. Le train amenait Lily Evans, une sorcièr née de parents Moldus, vers sa première année à cette école connue de tous les sorciers. C'était une jeune fille plutôt gênée et silencieuse. Elle ignorait encore que dans quelques années elle serait très différente.  
  
La jeune sorcière cherchait une cabine où elle pourrait s'assir. Elle dévida finallement d'enter dans une cabine où il y avit déjà deux jeune filles de son âge. Quand elle rentra, elles arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers elle.  
  
« Euh…Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec vous? »  
  
« Ouais, bien sûr que tu peux. » répondit une des fille.  
  
La sorcière qui avait parler avait de long cheveux châtains et des yeux vifs. L'autre avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux verts. Lily alla s'assir à côté de la deuxième fille.  
  
« Mon nom est Amélia Smith et elle c'est Shanna Lupin. » déclara la brunnette.  
  
« Je m'appelle Lily Evans. »  
  
« Tu est née de parents Moldus, pas vrai? Amélia aussi, mais moi j'ai le sang pure. » dit Shanna. « Pas que ça change quelque chose, après tout mon frère jumeaux est…oubliez ça. »  
  
Les trois jeunes filles parlèrent pour le reste de la route. Elles devinrent rapidement amies et Shanna se donna pour mission de guider c'est amies dans le monde des sorciers.  
  
*********************  
  
Le Poudlard Express était finallement parti, amenant James Potter vers l'école de de sorcellerie de Poudlard pour sa première année. Il était un peu nerveux, mais son meiileur ami, Sirius Black, était là lui aussi.  
  
Ils rentrèrent dans une cabine pour aller s'assir, mais un autre jeune sorcier y était déjà. Il avait des cheveux châtains, qui étaient bien peignés contrairement à ceux de James, et des yeux vifs. Il les regarda sans dire un mot.  
  
« Euh…oops! On savait pas qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un ici. » s'excusa James.  
  
« C'est pas grave. Vous pouvez restez…si vous voulez. »  
  
Les deux amis n'hésitèrent pas une seconde et allèrent s'assirent en face de l'autre garçon.  
  
« Je suis James Potter et lui c'est Sirius Black…mais il est pas toujours brillant. » déclara James, en recevant de la par de Sirius qu'un hochement de tête et un sourire. (A/N : L'histoire a été écrite originalement en anglais et j'ai du changer ma blague parce qu'elle ne marchait pas. James les présentait, mais sa phrase arrêtait après qu'il ait présenté Sirius et ce dernier ajoutait « But I'm rarely serious! » qui veut dire « Je suis rarement sérieux ». Ça n'aurait eu aucun sens.)  
  
L'autre garçon finit par rire se rendant compte que Sirius approuvait la dernière partie de la phrase de son ami. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été avec des jeunes de son âge. Il se calma, réalisant qu'il ne s'était même pas présenté.  
  
« Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. »  
  
« Alors, Remus, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu espère voir à Poudlard? » demanda James.  
  
« Non. Je n'ai pas vraimen d'amis. »  
  
Après avoir dit ça, Remus regarda dehors par la fenêtre. Sirius et James se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils avient la même idée.  
  
« Tu n'es qu'un espèce de menteur, Remus! » s'exclama Sirius dans un fuax ton de reproche.  
  
« Ouais! Comment est-ce que tu peux dire une chose pareille! » ajouta James.  
  
L'autre jeune sorcier se tourna vers eux. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi ils parlaient. Est-ce qu'il avait dit que;que chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Qu'est-ce qui ce passait?  
  
« Quoi? C'est vrai, je n'ai pas d'amis. »  
  
« Et nous deux alors? » dit James avec un grand sourire.  
  
Remus les regarda, realisant enfin qu'est-ce qui ce passait. Il leur sourit et commenca à rire. Après, les trois graçon parlèrent de Quidditch, Poudlard and plein d'autres choses. Il ne manquait plus qu'un des futurs Maraudeurs. À partir de ce jour, ces trois garçons furent inséparables.  
  
  
  
1 Prochain chapitre : La répartition et la première rencontre 


	2. La répartition et la première encontre

1 Disclaimer: Même chose que pour le premier chapitre.  
  
Pairings : J/L et SL/SB  
  
Rating : General  
  
2  
  
3 Chapitre 2 : La répartition et la première rencontre  
  
L'énorme château qu'était Poudlard impressionnait grandement les élèves de première année, qui attendaient en face de la porte qui menait à la Grande Salle. Le professeur McGonnagall était partie vérifier si tout était près pour la cérémonie de la répartition. Les futures élèves s'étaient alors tous mis à se parler les uns au autres.  
  
Lily se tenait silencieusement à côté de Shanna et Amélia, trop nervuese pour dire un seul mot. Soudainement, Shanna tapa sur l'épaule d'un garçon au cheveux pâles en face d'elle.  
  
« Remus. Ça va bien? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
Le graçon se retourna et sourit en voyant qui lui avait parlé. Il ressemblait à la jeune fille comme deux gouttes d'eau, à part qu'il était un garçon. Lily devina que c'était le frère jumeau dont Shanna leur avait parlé dans le Poudlard Express.  
  
Deux autres garçons se retourèrent aussi. L'un d'eux avait des chevux bruns courts et dépeignées et portait des lunettes. L'autre aviat des cheveu noirs ey des yeux d'un bleu profond. Le regard de la jeune sorcière retourna vers le premier.  
  
« Salut, Shanna! Tu t'es fait des amies? » demanda le jumeau de Shanna.  
  
« Ouais. Voici Amélia Smith et Lily Evans. »  
  
Amélia salua Remus et il essaya de saluer Lily, mais elle ne réagit pas. En fait, elle fixait toujours le jeune sorcier qui portait des lunettes. Celui qui avait les cheveux noirs passa une main devant les yeux de la jeune fille.  
  
« Allo? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un là dedans? »  
  
La première pensée que Lily eu fut de détourner le regard des garçons et de se cacher dans un trou. Quand elle le regarda face à face, elle changea d'idée. Il lui souriait et ses yeux n'avait rein de méchant, mais peut-être de l'espièglerie. Elle luis ourit en retour et eu un petit rire.  
  
« Désolé! J'imagine que j'étais dans la lune. »  
  
« On l'avait remarqué, Lily. » rit gentiment Shanna. « Alors, Remus, est-ce que tu vas me présenter tes amis? »  
  
« Oh! Bien sûr. Voici James Potter et Sirius Black. »  
  
James allait dire quelque chose, mais McGonnagall revint à ce moment là. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et il se retourna, imité de Sirius et Remus. Le professeur fit un pas en arrière et regarda tou les élèves.  
  
« La cérémonie va bientôt commencé. Suivez-moi »  
  
Tous les élèves de première année la suivirent dans la Grande Salle, regardant le plafond et les quatres tables des élèves. Il arrêtèrent devant le tabouret où était posé le choipeaux magique. Le professeur McGonnagall le leva et il chanta une chanson. (Note : Non, je ne vais pas écirire de chanson aprce que je suis vraiment mauvaise!) Puis la sorcière sorti une liste. Elle commenca à appeler les noms des futurs élèves, qui furent réparti dans les différentes maisons.  
  
James, Remus, Sirius, Shanna, Lily et "Pettigrow, Peter" furent envoyés à Gryffondor, Amelia à Poufsouffle et "Malfoy, Lucius" et "Rogue, Severus" furent envoyés à Serpentard.  
  
Lily alla s'asseoir à côté de Shanna et de ses nouveaux amis, à la table des Gryffondor. La jeune fille ne dit pas grand chose, mais écouta attentivement ce que les autre disaient, surtout James. Peut-être pourrait- elle devenir moins gênée et être amie avec ces garçons qu'elle trouvait déjà très drôles et très sympatiques. 


	3. La nuit du 1er septembre

1 La rencontre de Lily et James  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de plus qu'au dernier chapitre!.  
  
Pairing : J/L et SB/SL  
  
Rating : General  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Chapter 3 : La nuit de 1er septembre  
  
Quand le festin fut terminé et que Dumbledore eu finit son discours de bienvenue, les préfets emmenèrent les élèves de première année à leurs salles communes respectives. Les personnages des peintures accrocées sur les murs saluaient les élèves quand ils passaient devant eux.  
  
Les jeunes sorciers arrivèrent devant la peinture d'une grosse dame, qui leur sourit. Le préfet lui dit le mot de passe pour rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et le mur s'ouvrit sur le passage qui les y menait. Les jeunes sorciers rentrèrent et, après s'être fait montrer leurs dortoirs, la plupart d'entre eux décidèrent d'aller dormir. Toutefois, il y en a plusieurs qui restèrent debout.  
  
James, Sirius et Remus prirent des places proche du foyer et Shanna dit à Lily et Émilie de la suivre. Elles s'approchèrent des garçons et Sirius se tourna vers elles, leur souriant.  
  
« Salut! » dit joyeusement Shanna.  
  
« Salut, les filles! » répondit Sirius avant de se retourner vers ses amis.  
  
Shanna alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère, sur le bras du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis et Émilie hésita, mais finit par aller s'asseoir proche de James. Lily resta debout provhe de tous les autres. Un autre garçon, qui n'était pas très grand et avait des cheveux pâles, vint dans leur direction.  
  
« Euh…Est-ce que je peut venir avec vous, les gars? » leur demanda-t-il, gêné  
  
« Ouais….J'imagine. » répondit James.  
  
« Pourquoi pas. » dit Remus en regardant l'autre sorcier.  
  
La bouche du garçon forma un énorme sourire et il s'approcha de la bande.  
  
« C'est quoi ton nom? » demanda Sirius.  
  
« Peter Pettigrow. Vous? »  
  
« James Potter. »  
  
« Sirius Black. »  
  
« Remus Lupin. »  
  
« Moi, c'est Shanna Lupin. » dit la sœur jumelle de Remus en se levant et en tendant la main à Peter.  
  
Tous les garçons la regardèrent avec des regards surpris. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à ce qu'elle rejoigne leur conversation. Elle baissa sa main and leur lança un regard mécontent. Peter se tourna vers James. Sirius la regarda, en pensanr que, pour une fois, il y avait une fille qui ne se laissait pas marché dessus par les gars.  
  
« Ce sont vos amies » demanda Peter à James.  
  
« Euh…ouais, je crois qu'on peut dire ça, oui. » répondit James.  
  
« Vraiment!?! » s'exclama Lily, criant presque.  
  
« Si on le dit…mais ce serait super si tu étais un peu moins gênée. » lui dit Sirius.  
  
Lily n'en revenait pas. Elle avait des amis et ils étaient beaucoup plus intéressants que ceux de Pétunoa. Elle sourit et les autres filles l'imitèrent.  
  
« Alors, c'est quoi vos noms déjà? » demanda Sirius.  
  
James, qui s'était levé pour faire de la place à Émilie, le frappa en arrière de la tête. Sirius laissa échapper un petit « Ouch! » et quelques mèches de ses cheveux lui tombèrent devant les yeux.  
  
« Ignorez-le, les filles. On sait que vous êtes Shanna, Lily et Émilie. » s'excusa James en souriant aux filles.  
  
« Je blaguais. » s'excusa Sirius à son tour.  
  
« C'est correct, les gars. On a un sens de l'humour ou ça ferait un bout de temps qu'on aurait arrêté de vous parler! » s'exclama Lily sans penser.  
  
Les garçons lui sourirent et elle rougit réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle sourit d'un air gêné et regarda ses pieds. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait dit ça?  
  
« Je…Je suis désolé! » dit-elle.  
  
« Désolé pourquoi? » demanda Remus.  
  
Elle releva les yeux et vit que tout le monde lui souriait. Ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir trouvé ce qu'elle avait dit tout à fait correct, peut- être même drôle…mais c'était sûrement à cause de sa réaction.  
  
« Tu n'as pas à être gên.e. On ne mort pas. » blagua James gentiment.  
  
« Pas fort et pas souvent, en tout cas » ajouta Shanna, qui reçut un regard d'avertissement de la part de son frère jumeau.  
  
Sirius et James rirent de la blague de Shanna et les autres firent de même peu de temps après. Ils restèrent dans la pièce un bon bout de temps, parlant et blaguant. Lily riaient parfois tellement fort qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. James était surpris par cette fille qu'il avait pensé n'être qu'une jeune coincée et silencieuse. Elle était bien plus que ce qu'elle laissait paraître.  
  
McGonagall vint faire un tour dans la salle commune et leur ordonna d'aller se coucher car il était très tard et ils avaient des cours le lendemain. Les filles et les garçons se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et allèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils s'endormir la seconde où leur tête toucha l'oreiller. 


End file.
